8 Tails, 1 Heart
by zuttohikari
Summary: A story of a girl named Christi, who trys to live a normal life. But with a move and series of horrible events, she finds it hard to do that.


HI, This is mii first story so be gentle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or the song mentioned.

"Bye, we're gonna miss you

"Bye, we're gonna miss you." a woman hugged Christi's step mom. "Don't forget to write." she said. Christi's step mom replied "don't worry I won't." And with that they left.

Christi was driven out of her thoughts by her dad's voice. "Hey Chris, hand me that bottle of water." "Okay, and dad when we get to this new village call me Christi, not Chris." she retorted back. "Got yah" he replied, "But you know its hard to break a habit". His new wife interrupted, "Hun you have to respect our darling daughter's wishes, shes not a little girl anymore." "What does any of this have to do with me growing up" Christi yelled and continued "don't talk like you know me, you've only just met me a year ago. I'm gonna get out and walk." "I'm sorry, I should go talk to her." Christi's dad said. "Joel leave it to me. I am kinda responsible for this." Christi's step mom said. "Thanks Tomoko, she just has to get used to you." Joel replied.

Tomoko got out of the wagon and started walking beside Christi. "Hey can I talk to you?" Tomoko asked. Christi nastily replied, "You can talk, but i don't have to listen." "I know that you have to get used to this change, but can't we just get along. I mean I'm gonna try to get to know you better, so can't you just be nice?" Tomoko explained. Christi laughed, and then sighed,"I could try, but I can't promise. I was going to keep this a secret, but I guess i can tell you. In this new village, I'm gonna act more girlish, so I can fit in. I don't want to be an outcast." Tomko gasped, "Even more reason for us to get a long, I can help." Christi sighed once more "I guess you can. We'll call it truce, for now." they continued walking to the new village.

The village entrance was in clear view. 'Konoha' was in big clear letters. They went through the checkpoint then headed to their new home. "Chris help me unpack the stuff." Joel yelled. Christi replied, "It's Christi dad, and why can't Tomoko help." "Don't worry about her, she got a special mission." Joel said. Christi picked up six boxes and headed up the apartment stairs. Once she got up to the room she took a look around. 2 bedrooms w/bathrooms each, and a kitchen combined dining area. Joel came in and commented, "You like kid?" Christi turned around, "Yea, i guess, it's somewhere to sleep and eat." Right after she said that Tomoko came rushing in. "I've completed my mission and met some new friends." Joel said, "that's great hunnii." Christi agreed, "yea, that good, but what was the mission?" Joel and Tomoko stuttered in thier words, and Tomoko finally spit something out. "Let's talk this over at dinner."

Dinner Time

"So" Christi broke the silence at the table. "What was the mission." Tomoko answered. "Well the mission was to enroll you in the Konoha Academy." "WHAT!!, but dad said he'd train me how to be a ninja, he said it, I heard him." Christi screamed. Tomoko tried to calm her down, "I know he said that, but just think this way you'll make new friends faster in a more controlled environment." Christi took a deep breath, " Okay, whatever, when do I start?" "Well the year starts tomorrow and so will you." Tomoko answer. Again Christi yelled," What, you have to be kidding me! I need to go blow some steam." with that Christi stormed out. She did know this village so she decided to go to the roof. There she started pasing. "What were they thinking? We just got here and shouldn't I get a say in what I do? Damn. This sucks." she stopped pasing and stood near the edge of the roof. "So this is my new home." she said softly and started singing, "Hear me, you gatta be out there, you gatta be somewhere, wherever you are im waiting, cause there are these nights when i sing myself to sleep and im hoping my dreams bring you close to me, Are You Listening, hear me im crying out, I'm ready now..."

When finished singing her song she retreated back to her apartment, where Joel and Tomoko were asleep. She went into her room and stared at the ceiling.


End file.
